Fun on the Plains of Eternity
by NekoxSammykins
Summary: This is a Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss lemon, don't say I didn't warn you kupo!


_**The Plains of Eternity**_

Noel and I have traveled through another gate, and ended up on this giant rolling plain. Being honest I was a little upset that it wasn't were Lightning was, but I kept that inside. I knew each gate I took, each paradox Noel and I resolved, it brang me one step closer to my sister. So I never gave up, much more was resting on our shoulders than just finding Lightning. Now we had to save the world and fix the distortions in the timeline.

Noel noticed that I was thinking to myself so he asked, "Hey Serah, are you alright?". I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled, "Yeah Noel, I'm alright." I guess he knew that I was lying, but he never made me tell him things. He always waited for me to come to him about things, and that's one of the many things I love about Noel. Looking out onto the plain we saw people riding on chocobo's after a monster. "They are hunters, and it looks like they really need to catch that monster or else there won't be any food." Noel said pointing at the people. I looked at him and said, "How do you know that Noel?" He smirked and pointed at himself, "Well back in my time, I was a hunter too. Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" I nodded and we ran off toward the camp.

Once we got into the Hunter's Camp people could tell we didn't belong here. Everyone we passed kept whispering and staring at us. One of the hunters pointed up towards the stairs and so we followed them up. "Who are you two?" Some man said to us pointing a small dagger at us. "Hey, we aren't here to cause anyone any trouble. It looks like you guys are having trouble finding food?" Noel said staring at the man. The man then lowered his guard and said, "Yes, I am the leader of this village. Ever since those damned goblin's came around, they have been stealing our food supply." I looked up at him and said, "Is there anything we can do to help?" The leader laughed at me and said, "You two hunter's?" Noel glared at him and said, "I am a hunter and I will prove it too you. Tell me where the goblin's are and I will should you what a true hunter really is!" Noel never did like being made fun off all too much. The leader looked at me then Noel, "Very well." Pointing out towards the base of the mountains he said, "They like to stay around that area, it is where most of the prey lays." Noel nodded and said, "Let's go Serah."

Noel and I started walking towards where the leader said the goblin's dwell and I said, "You really think we can do this Noel?" He looked at me and smiled, "Of course we can. Don't start doubting me now Serah." I blushed a little, I always loved it when he smiled at me. I knew he saw the blush lightly covering my cheeks so I turned away to look behind us. "You're right Noel, sorry for doubting you. I mean we did get this far right?" I said as I turned around to face him again. He nodded and then whispered, "Get down!" He pulled me down over top of him. Our faces were inches apart and we were both blushing terribly. "Se... Serah.. Sorry! The goblin's were just right over there." He said gently moving me off of him. Still blushing I said, "It's okay, I'm just glad you saw them before they saw us." I just couldn't stop thinking about how I made him blush so much. Does he feel the same way I feel about him? "Hey Serah, look." Noel said pointing at the goblin's. I shook my head so I could realize what was going on around me and looked over. Before I could get a good look at the goblin's Noel takes off running toward them. "Noel!" I yelled running after him as fast as I could.

Just as I caught up to Noel he said, "Alright you guys, time to pick on someone your own size!" The goblins quickly started to attack us, and thankfully they weren't too fast. We were able to dodge the majority of their swings. A goblin was about to hit Noel from behind with Goblin Punch so I yelled, "Noel watch out!" Extending my hand in his direction. He quickly turned around and shoved his short sword through the goblin's heart. The goblin fell to the ground and I yelled, "Great job Noel!" He smiled but I noticed that his smile quickly turned into a look of terror. I looked at him confused but he yelled, "Serah! Look out! One's behind you!" I turned around and I was face to face with a Goblin Chief. I fell to the ground and put my arm up so it was covering my face. The Goblin Chief raised his arm up to do a goblin punch and I closed my eyes. "Don't you touch her!" I heard Noel yell as he deflected the goblin's blow with his Flame Fossil. He then quickly turned around to once again shove his short sword through the heart of another goblin. As the goblin fell to the ground he held me in his arms and said, "Serah!? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to his worried face and said, " I'm fine now that you saved me, thank you Noel." I kissed his cheek and he blushed. Then he pulled me into a deep hug, "Please, don't scare me like that again." He helped me stand up and my back was pressed against the rock wall behind us.

Both of our gazes were fixed on one another, my eyes were locked with his. "Serah..." He said placing a hand on my cheek. I blushed and said, "What is it Noel..?" Before I could get another word out of my mouth, I felt his warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes and got lost in his kiss. His lips were so soft and it left me wanting more. As he was about to pull away I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back into a deeper kiss. Then I felt him pull me even closer, and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I slide my tongue into his mouth and I heard him let out a soft groan. Our tongues danced across one another's and I felt his hard cock against my leg. I couldn't help but blush this whole time. He broke away for the kiss and said, "Do you want me to continue?" I nodded and said, "Please don't stop Noel.." I felt his hands go up my back, sending shivers down my spine. He started to kiss and suck on my neck as he un-zipped the back of my dress. I left out a couple soft moans as he pulled off my shoes and tights. I stood now completely naked in front of him. He smirked and said, "Now this is something I would want to see all the time." I blushed a deep red and said, "Thank you." Noel quickly took off his clothes and I stood in awe. He was so big! "Like it?" He said grinning at me. I nodded and got on my knees in front of him. I watched his eyes lock gazes with mine once again. I started to lick the tip of his hard cock, and he let out a couple loud groans. I put his cock in my mouth and then I started to bob my head up and down while sucking him. "Serah." He moaned as he grabbed my hair, forcing his cock further into my mouth. I took one of my hands off of the ground and started to stroke and suck his cock at the same time. The whole time I could hear him moaning and it was just turning me on more and more. I pulled my mouth off of his cock and he pushed me onto the ground, climbing on top of me. "Now it's my turn to make you moan my name." He said groping my breasts in his hands. I squirmed a little bit as he flicked his tongue across my already hard nipples. Grinning he then took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. Using his other hand he started to tease my other nipple while sucking on the other one. I couldn't help myself, I started to moan pretty loudly. He stopped and started kissing down my stomach till he got to my wet pussy. He took his index and middle finger, and then spread my pussy. Next thing I felt was his tongue licking up and down my pussy. "Noel.." I moaned as he started to lick and suck my clit. I grabbed his hair gently and said, "Please don't stop... I feel like I'm going to... to cum." As I said that he pulled away and I whimpered a little bit. "You aren't allowed to do that yet." He smirked spreading my legs apart. "Oh Noel.." I moaned as I felt him slide inside me. His cock was so big and it felt amazing. He started moving inside of me nice and slow. "Noel.. harder.. please.." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked and picked up speed. He started to use one of his free hands to rub my clit as he slide into me over and over again. This all felt so amazing and I didn't want it to ever end. I looked into his eyes and said, "Noel.. I'm about to cum!" As soon as I said that he started to fuck me even harder. "Noel!" I screamed as I hit my orgasm, then he pulled out and came all over my breasts and stomach. He laid down next to me panting and said, "Well.. that was amazing." I blushed and said, "Up for round two?" He smirked and started kissing me again.


End file.
